danganvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Mod Maki
"''what IS THIS." ''-Mod Aki and AkiSmash, Danganvoice Server Mod Maki is a Mod, Cast, and Crew Member of Danganvoice. Lore Aki, also known as Mod Maki, has circulated around the internet for many years. From the early years of the web until now, she's always stuck around. It started upon her early years of YouTube where her and her friends posted music videos in Club Penguin (which at the time seemed like a good idea), into her early roleplaying years on Tumblr, which gradually transformed over to Twitter. Upon her early Twitter years, she's picked up on roleplaying a lot more. There she met some of her very best friends of many years, some of which she still talks to. On this platform, Aki originally met Mods Rantarou and Kaede back during Summer 2014 when picking up the role of Yoshiki Kishinuma. The three have been friends ever since, and that is how Maki was invited to the blog. Some more interesting Maki lore would include; that she is the "pee queen," and she is the best person to make memes with. Whether the meme happens to be "sorp it kurpi," Corpse Party object accounts, or dinosaur-shaped chocking nuggets, it's always funnier to talk about with Maki present. In the background of all this, Aki has always been one to sing and create music. She's picked it up a lot during her real life situations, which then transferred over to her career in the Youtaite Community, where her and a bunch of her friends cover Japanese (or other languages as well) songs and upload them on YouTube as a collaboration or a solo. She's been in and out of this community for about five years, but is currently poking at uploads every now and then. Under the influence of all the singing, Aki has stumbled upon the ways of Voice Acting from watching a lot of things. Though her time in the voice acting community has been short, she's had loads of fun creating new things and meeting new people through the projects she's been in. She is also an artist and writer under all the singing and voice acting. Personality Mod Maki has always been extremely sweet and genuine, who has no fear to stick up for her friends and speaking her mind when need be. She's also a total memelord, but this is obvious to anyone who knows her. She's also witty and cute. It's always a better party when she's around, because she always tries to make sure everyone's having a good time. Mod Maki has a friendly appearance, and always tries to make new friends and talk to as many people as she can while also getting to know them better. Track Record there's so many i'll fix this later lmao Relationships Mod Kaede The two met during the summer of 2014 while roleplaying as Corpse Party characters on Twitter. Maki's character, Yoshiki, eventually swept Kaede's character, Naomi, off her feet, and the two began dating. The two characters, we mean. Although it is probably worth mentioning that Mod Kaede realized she wasn't straight because she developed a crush on Mod Maki during that time... But after that, the two remained good friends! As they also remain obsessed with the iconic song "I'm Blue". Da ba dee da ba die... Mod Rantarou The two met during the summer of 2014 while roleplaying as Corpse Party characters on Twitter. The two chat every now and then about random things or real life things. They've always appreciated each other's presence while also being a bit silly. Trivia will also fix this later there's a lot sorry Category:Membership Category:Mods Category:Voice Actors Category:Video Editors